Games Alive: It Begins
by FanFicLover2345
Summary: Two great game developers have been captured by an evil scientist who wishes to let the baddies of the Video Game Universe roam our world. Only one force can stop them...wait...IT'S A BUNCH OF NERDS?
1. Prologue

The Year was 2015, the location: Area 64, an underground bunker just below Fort Knox in Kentucky in the Country of America. An experiment of monumental proportions was being undertaken, a team of government scientists were about to discover a world beyond comprehension….The world of video games. The leader of team was Baer the 3rd and his two assistants Stanley and Emma were on the brink of a Dimensional portal to this amazing universe. Sadly, it was for the wrong reason. "I'm going to see if our prisoners are willing to talk now" announced to his colleagues. He walked into the cell room to see his 2 captives. " and , I am going to give you one last chance to tell me how to build this portal to the video game universe!" he screamed harshly at the two men who had finally given up hope of rescue and had no choice but to tell him. spoke "It was after I graduated college, I took a vacation to Sweden to celebrate, and one day while I was walking just outside of Stockholm I happen to notice an unusually large pipe in a clearing just a few yards from where I was standing, I walked up to examine it and I lost my grip and fell in, I landed on a block with a question mark on it, I looked around and saw a tall man in green clothing walking around and I said 'Hello?' the man turned and came up to me and said 'Hello, I'm Luigi who are you?' I replied by saying 'Miyamoto, Shigeru Miyamoto, what is that thing I just came out of?' the man looked uneasy but told me 'That's a warp pipe, they lead anywhere in the Mushroom Universe and other dimensions too' I was intrigued so before I left I had him tell me about this world that he lived in, and he told me about the secret of the portal then I left and made the game Mario Bros. and the after the game industry took off I went back to learn more and more about this universe and there were multiple planets and in each planet the place looked different it was so amazing I decided it needs to stay untouched, so I started a secret society called 'Explorers of the Magical Realm' or E.M.R. for short and we made our mission to protect this universe but tell about it thru video games." added "I joined back in 2006 and my first mission was to a planet called Minecraftia and it was just beautiful, almost exactly like earth and I thought, this would be a great thing to share with the world, so I created 'Minecraft' and yes, warp pipes lead there too." "OK, this is all fine and dandy but could you two blathering imbeciles tell how to construct said warp pipe!?" was furious as he boomed out his demand. "We don't know, to find out you'll have to study it yourself" answered , who reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper."This is a list of all the known locations of warp pipes on earth; it can take you to the nearest one." Miyamoto instructed. Baer took the paper and looked at the list and grinned "Good, good the nearest pipe is in Sunport, KY that's only in the next county over, finally my plans can be fulfilled" he cackled as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Meanwhile, in the sleepy town of Sunport, 4 kids were hard at it playing Super Mario Bros. U and were chatting excitedly; the first one Matt said "Man, I can't wait for the annual game competition at town hall!". His friend Mona agreed and asked the other two, Rollo and Alf on their opinions. "I just want to take home the 1st ribbon this year for highest score on Q*bert" answered Rollo. Alf, who wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, replied "I want to build the biggest dirt house in all of Minecraft!". The other 3 looked at him, with a bit of disbelief, and then quickly dismissed it when Matt's dad, Mr. Thomson walked in. He worked for the Federal Department of Surveillance, and often told his son about his many adventures, but this time he said nothing and walked into the basement. "That's odd, he didn't say a thing to me, I wonder why, come on guys" he called as the rest got up to follow. They quietly sneaked downstairs stairs and caught Matt's father near an old bookshelf filled with encyclopedias. He tugged on the last book on the bottom row, and the bookshelf swung to the side revealing an elevator, Mr. Thomson stepped inside and disappeared from view. "Let's follow him" said Mona. "Are you crazy?" asked Matt "Do you know what trouble we could get in?!". Mona wasn't listening she had already walked down and pulled on the book, the elevator appeared and she turned and said "You scaredy cats coming or what?" The boys had no choice they followed her into the elevator and started down. After a few minutes the elevator stopped and they came into a massive underground room. They went and hid behind some barrels. They saw that Mr. Thomson was talking to a man via webcam. "Are you sure he has them captive?" he said to the man. "Yes, and even worse he got the location of the pipe from them, if his plan's go into effect he'll have a army that can take not just this country, but the world as well!" replied the man. "What do we do?" asked Mr. Thomson. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to enact Plan X-7R13" the man told him, "Of course you know what that means for your son?" "Yes, I do" replied Mr. Thomson sadly. Matt was so surprised he jumped out from behind the barrels and asked "Dad, who is that man? What means what for me? And why is it now, when the game competition is this weekend?" His dad was in shock, but he recomposed himself and told the rest of his friends to come too, as they would have eventually heard this anyway. "This country and perhaps this world is in great danger, a bad man is trying to harness the power of what you call warp pipes to take evil beings from another dimension here to take over the place, this man is my boss, Silas Johnson". "But dad, warp pipes don't exist, there from the Mario games" Matt said. Mr. Thomson said "No Matt, it's real 98% of all video games are real, except games that are based off movies and TV shows, they are all in one dimension and can be accessed via warp pipe here on Earth. Video games are a way to view this universe without causing it any harm, two men who are protectors of the realm have been captured and well…..""Well what dad, tell us!" shouted Matt. "Well, the games they serve another purpose….they analyze the players skill and send it back to the group of protectors of that realm, so that way they know who they can recruit and I must say they have had their eyes on you and your friends for that past year, I just never hoped you had to go." replied Mr. Thomson. "But it is a big honor you 4, you'll be saving the World if this man proceeds, but we want you all to take him out he's on his way to the pipe now, so what do you guy's say, do you want to become explorers of the magical realm?" asked Silas.  
They could not believe what they just heard but, they knew if what the two men had said was true, then bad things were coming to this world, so they shouted "YES! WE WILL"


	3. Chapter 2

Later that day Mr. Thomson took Matt and his friends to his place of business, as they walked in they were greeted by Silas "Good to see you kids, we are all pleased you've decided to help us, allow me to introduce you to the second in command of the E.M.R. Mr. Eiji Aonuma". "Hello, thank you for accepting our invitation into this society, It is for a noble cause, I assure you, but we must make a better acquaintance later, for I have intel that is on his way to the pipe right now, so we need to get you 4 on the road, so follow me" said Mr. Aonuma as he gestured Matt and his friends to another room."So how are we supposed to, you know, get rid of this guy?" asked Matt. "Well first, I must tell you that we've had a change in plans, you are going to go into a pipe we have and meet some special people in the Mushroom Universe and then you'll ambush and his followers as they come in, but first we need to give you guys weapons" answered Aonuma as they walked along. Rollo who always enjoyed a good match of Call of Duty said "Ooh, do we get any guns?!" "Unfortunately, guns don't work in that realm so you'll have to use weapons from that realm" Silas chimed in. Alf, who has been puzzled about all this from the beginning finally managed to get one thing out of it, "You mean….I GET TO USE A DIAMOND SWORD!?" "Yes, yes you do" Aonuma said "Now if you would be so kind as to not yell like some over excited schoolboy that saw an Ice Cream truck pass him by, I can show you the weapon room." They walked into the room and saw items from tons of different games they recognized. "There's a fire flower!" shouted Matt, "Hey look an ocarina like Link's!" squealed Mona, "Is that a Mega Buster?" asked Rollo, and finally Alf had a spaz attack when saw a Diamond Sword hanging on the wall. "OMG, ITS A DIAMOND SWORD, MUST HAVE, MUST KILL CREEPERS!" he went into a frenzy running around and trying to jump up and grab the sword, but eventually calmed down. "Ok…..so do we get to pick our weapons?" asked Mona. "We are going to load your backpacks with special weapons from some of the places in the realm then you can take your pick when the time comes, but I must warn you weapons like the fire flower may feel weird when used". Said Mr. Aonuma. "Weird how?" asked Matt, "Weird like your skin gets tingly and hot to the touch and it won't go away until you get hurt." He answered "Anyway, we need to get you guys fitted for armor then we'll send you off into the pipe". They entered the armor room and saw sets of glowing purple armor. "This armor is made of pure Nintendium, almost indestructible" explained Aonuma "It comes straight from the realm, they mine it and we pay them fairly and of course not tell the world they exist." "So, all those internet rumors are true then?" asked Mona. "To a t" said Aonuma. They got their armor on and proceeded to the pipe room. Before they got to the pipe Mr. Thomson said "Remember go thru the pipe, and follow this map to the other pipe and stop from recruiting these bad things, some notable people are waiting on the other side and Matt, good luck son." "Thanks dad, you guys ready?" said Matt as he looked over at his friends. "READY" they replied. "Then, here we GO!"


	4. Chapter 3

Matt jumped into the pipe first and immediately felt as if someone were squeezing air out of his lungs and his eyes were forced shut, and the sensation only lasted a second and then he tumbled out into a grassy area. "Whoa!" he exclaimed "Hello, anybody here?" Shortly after saying that his friends tumbled out, Mona proceeded to upchuck, while Rollo and Alf were lying on the ground mumbling incoherently as if they were high. "Ooh, I haven't felt that bad since I watched Puni Puni Poemy" said Mona. "Never mind that terrible Japanese anime right now, look who's coming it's MARIO,LUIGI AND STEVE!" exclaimed Matt. The 3 men were walking up to them at a good pace, happy to see the new explorers. Mario was the first to greet them "Hello explorers, you're here to help us defend our world and yours, correct?". "Yes" Matt replied. "Whelp, no time to lose, we know where that pipe is so we need to get going" said Steve. So the group proceeded forward, after about 4 hours of uneventful walking they found the pipe. "OK everybody hide!" shouted Luigi. It was just in time, and his two assistants came out of the pipe armed with Iron Swords, Steve shouted "ATTACK!" As they charged toward a huge black creature knocked them off their feet. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE ENDER DRAGON!" screamed Alf who was scared and stupidly excited at the same time. "Yes, you meddling idiots, do you actually think I'd take THIS long to get here, I knew about your plan the whole time." Shouted "To me, my followers!" Out of the woods came Bowser, Ganondorf, , and Dr. Eggman they made their way over to who said "I would destroy you right now, but I have a world to destroy, eat TNT suckers!" The massive group clobbered into the pipe and the TNT went off flinging the group 100's of feet away from the epicenter of the blast. "You guy's OK?" asked Matt as he got off the ground. "Hot Wings…" mumbled Alf. "That's not good" said Mario "If he's got here before we could catch him imagine who else could be working with him". "OH NO, KING BOO!" Shouted Luigi "Not King Boo, anyone but him!"."Luigi, calm yourself" cooed Steve "We didn't say anything about King Boo". "Well, enough dawdling, that guy just brought a bunch of horrors into our world the last thing we need is to set here talking about the creature that plays second fiddle to Bowser." Said Matt. They all agreed and proceeded to walk towards the pipe. "Guy's I just want to say before we go in, that even though we face a huge army, know now that we won't be alone, there are tons of people like us in the world so I think before we find we recruit our own army of nerds!" said Matt. They replied with a rousing "YEAH!" . They turned towards the pipe and walked in single file.


	5. Chapter 4

The men at the F.D.S. looked surprised to see the group tumble back out of the pipe so soon. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he didn't put up a fight and you guys took him out easily?" asked Mr. Johnson. "No as a matter of fact he had gotten there before us, and had a whole army waiting!" Matt replied. "He's probably on his way to the capital by now." said Mona. "This isn't good" said to himself, "We are gonna have to resort to extreme measures, kids who exactly did he get to join him?"  
Rollo answered "Well he got Bowser, Ganondorf, , and the Ender…." "THE ENDER DRAGON, HE HAS THE ENDER DRAGON MAN, WERE DOOMED!" shouted Alf. Once again Alf earned looks of annoyance from his companions and ceased to run his mouth. "Right…well then I am gonna call in reinforcements, because if he has the Ender Dragon then he can get unlimited numbers of other creatures from the planet Minecraftia." Said Aonuma. "Mr. Johnson call in the M.I.B.". "The men in black!?" asked Rollo. "No, the Minecrafters in Blocks, they are specially trained men and women who have lived in the realm on the planet Minecraftia and have trained in mob combat." answered Mr. Thomson "Have you guys heard of Man vs. Minecraft?". "YES" said Alf, "That's real!?". "Yes, it is that is filmed on location within the mushroom realm and we have invited this group to help us win this fight" said . "Ok, but I have an idea as well" said Matt, "What if we got all the video gamers of skill in the country and built an army of our own?". "That is convoluted enough to work" said Mr. Johnson "I have a way to get their attention, you unpaid intern, fire up the emergency broadcasting channel". "Yes, Mr. Johnson" said the Intern. "OK, we go live in 5, 4,3,2,1 now" the intern shouted. "Hello, esteemed video gamers of the Untied States of America, I am Silas Johnson the head of the Federal Department of Surveillance, we need your help the country is under attack by evil villains from video games and we need your help to defend this country, in 5 seconds you will be pixilated over to our headquarters to help fight, if you don't want to help move turn off your TV now." The broadcast ended and about 100 people instantly appeared in the lab. Matt stepped up on a stool and said "Thank you for coming, we don't have much time, we need to stop these villains from taking over our country and probably our world, so load up your backpacks with these weapons and file into the planes so we can locate the villains and bring them down, are you ready?". "YEAH" they all shouted .So the various video gamers filed thru the armory and potions room to get gear and walked into the big airplanes to go find the video games baddies, the battle is about to begin…


End file.
